


Darling, I'll be loving you 'til we're seventy

by louislovesharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Harry and Louis finally get their babies, Kid Fic, M/M, The Tomlinsons - Freeform, idk what to tag this it's basically fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louislovesharry/pseuds/louislovesharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are married and have two kids. Fluff ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling, I'll be loving you 'til we're seventy

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic I've ever written and I was always hesitant to post but!! I'm doing this for the lovely Danielle.  
> happy birthday sweetums :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Louis Tomlinson hates the word forever. Or, he used to, rather. If you had asked him fifteen years ago what he thought about the word he would have probably scoffed and spouted off his pure hatred for it, because forever was a terribly overrated and overused concept. If you had asked him if he believed in fate, soul mates, and love at first sight he probably would have straight up cackled in your face and told you to come off it with the horse shit.

But, Louis had also not met a certain Harry Styles at the time, so cut him some slack. The moment he laid eyes on Harry in the bathroom at the X Factor audition it was like time had suddenly halted and he was seeing his future. It sounds cheesy as fuck, but fifteen years later Louis and Harry are now happily married with two children, and well, Louis has grown quite fond of his 'forever.'

"Daddy! Daddy wake upppppp, it's Saturday which means it's pancake day! C'mon daddy I'm hungry and I want chocolate chips in my pancakes and-"

Louis groaned. Apparently his five year old daughter has no trouble waking him up at six in the morning on a Saturday.

"Well good morning to you too Ev. Why don't you go jump on Papa and wake him up, I'm sure he'll be glad to get up and make your pancakes," he grumbled, before burying his face in the pillow, because Louis and mornings never really mixed well.

With a sigh and a grumpy pout, Everly obliged and turned to wake her Papa, because she knew better than to upset her daddy so early in the morning.

"PAPA!!! Papa wake up I want my pancakes now and Daddy said to wake you up and so now I am! Please wake up Papa!"

"Oi! Everly, what have I taught you about inside voices, love? It's early and your Daddy and I are still sleepy, let's try to be a lot quieter, okay?"

"Yes Papa, I'm sorry. Don't be mad at me please."

"Oh sweetheart, neither of us are mad. It's still really early though, let's wait a bit, okay? Now come cuddle with Daddy and me, yeah?"  
Louis was so fucking adoring of his husband. Harry was so good with the kids, always teaching them to be polite and mind their manners. He always knew how to deal with them and showered them with the utmost love and Louis' heart felt like it could burst a lot of the time.

"Papa, I think Daddy is angry for waking him up and I don't want him to be, I just wanted pancakes," Everly's lip started to quiver and her small body began to tremble and Louis knew exactly what was coming. And it's not like he could just lay there and listen, so.

"Hey, hey, hey, no tears now, love. Come on baby, I'm not mad at you at all, yeah? You know I just get grumpy in the mornings, hmm? C'mere sweetheart, let's have a cuddle and then we can make your chocolate chip pancakes, alright? That sound good darling?" So what if Louis was a big softie when it came to his children and he couldn't stand to see them cry? He would very much travel the world just to see them smile, thank you very much. Louis held Everly close, his baby girl and pride and joy, stroking her hair and placing soft kisses on the crown of her head.

"You good, Evie? C'mon baby, why don't you go back to bed for a bit, hm? I love you baby girl." Everly sighed happily and curled up farther into her Daddy's chest, feeling nothing but safe and warm and loved with his arms wrapped tight around her.

"Morning, love. Never a boring morning, eh?" Louis leaned over to kiss his husband who was watching him hold their daughter quite fondly.

"Mmm, nope. Never. Don't know what I'll do if we ever have one. Sleep well, babe?"

"Always sleep well when I'm next to you, H."

It was an honest answer, but it still made Harry's stomach erupt into a large pit of butterflies fluttering around. Ten years later and Harry was still as (and arguably even more) hopelessly in love with this handsome, loving man. Harry was REALLY lucky. He let Louis know this all the time.

"Love you, Lou. You want me to go wake Will up?"

"Sure babe, we can have a little family cuddle before we get up."

Family. Harry couldn't NOT smile like a dope when he thought of their perfect little family. Years and years ago after making love one night, Louis had promised Harry a wedding ring and babies of their own one day. With both of those a reality now, Harry could never get enough of being a Tomlinson and having little Tommos of their own running around the house.  
Understandably, Harry absolutely did not want to leave the sight of his beautiful husband wrapped up with his precious daughter but the only thing that could make the sight better would be their son.  
When Harry and Louis first decided they wanted to have a surrogate, Harry adamantly insisted that they use Louis for their first baby (he secretly hoped they would have twins, but there's always next time.) As soon as he laid eyes on Everly, he was wrapped around her tiny finger. Five years later and he still is. She looks just like Louis, all soft caramel hair, the bluest eyes, and the cutest button nose. She is slight and spunky, stubborn and silly, all in the best way. Every day she becomes more and more like him, and Harry is in love. So, so in love.

When they decided to have another baby, Louis couldn't wait to have a mini Harry running around, and so when they learned they were having a boy, Louis was over the moon. Now two years old, William was a spitting image of Harry, all brown curls and dimpled cheeks and big green eyes. And of course, he had the same pout as Harry, which often led Louis to give into him every time, because he was just too damn adorable.

When Harry walked into William's room, he was met with the sight of him already sitting up and happily looking around. As soon as he saw his Papa, he brightened up and made grabby hands for him. "Hey, little man. How long have you been up for, hm? You're just so curious about the world, aren't you?"

"Papa! Love you Papa!" William reached up to put his little arms around Harry's neck, giving him a big kiss and a happy squeal as Harry lifted him up and gave him lots of kisses all over his face.

"I love you too baby, thank you for the kisses. You wanna go see Daddy and Everly?"

"Yeah Papa I wanna see Daddy and Everwee."

A chuckle escapes Harry's mouth because William always struggles to pronounce Everly's name correctly, too hard for the two year old to say.

"Alright darling, let's go see them."  
As they walked back to Louis and Harry's room, William occupied himself by toying with Harry's hair, which was still very long. He seemed fascinated by the long curls and quite enjoyed to tug on them.  
Opening the door, he wasn't surprised to see Louis had fallen asleep, Everly still happily burrowed in his embrace. William looked up at Harry and gasped, surprised to see his Daddy still sleeping.

"Is Daddy still sleeping Will? I think it's time for him to wake up, hm? Can you say, Daddy, wake up! Don't be too loud though."  
William happily made his way to his sleeping dad, climbing up behind him with Harry giving him a reminder to "Be gentle, honey" and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Daddy, Daddy wake up! Please," complete with a soft kiss on the cheek. Harry's heart melted at his sweet, well mannered boy.

"Oh, is that my big boy? Is that my William? Good morning sweetheart, did you sleep good? C'mere."  
Both of his babies in his arms, Harry could probably die from how much he adores this man he was lucky enough to call his husband.

"Daddy, loveeeee you."

"Daddy loveeeees you too, angel. You excited for pancakes this morning?"

William shrieked with excitement; the Tomlinsons very much loved pancake Saturdays.

"Shhhh, your sister's still sleeping Will. Can you be quiet and use your inside voice?"

William nodded solemnly, "Yes Daddy, I'm sorry."

Pressing a kiss to his little boy's head, Louis was really in awe of how much William was like Harry. Quiet and gentle, so incredibly kind and sweet. He couldn't help but feel very protective over his baby boy, wanting to guard him from the hurtful and scary place the world could be.

By now, Harry had slipped out to the kitchen to get all the ingredients and the griddle prepared for the pancakes. He was always hesitant to feed the kids chocolate chip pancakes because they were SO sugary and too unhealthy to even be a filling and nutritious breakfast, but the happiness and smiles that filled their faces allowed him to let it slide (until dinner, when he firmly told them they HAD to finish their veggies, thank you very much.)  
Eventually, Everly came bounding out in her princess pyjamas followed shortly by Louis holding a babbling William.

"Yes, baby, we can play with your toys today. You wanna go to the park too? Okay honey, we'll see. Oh, and you wanna watch Frozen with Evie? You just wanna do everything today, don'tcha Will? My little busy bee, hmmm?" William's shrieks of laughter filled the air as Louis began to tickle him incessantly, making William's face erupt into a huge grin, dimples and all.

Everly, however, was not having any of it. She was standing next to Harry with her hand on her hip and her head cocked to the side.

"Papa, can we play princess today and dress up? I only want to play with YOU not Daddy or William."

"Hey Evs, what if I wanna play? You don't wanna make me all pretty?"

"NO Daddy, Papa is prettiest and also I don't want you to play with me because you only want to play with William."

"Everly Elise." When the middle name comes out, Harry means business. He uses 'that tone' that the kids know not to mess with.

"That is not very nice at all. I want you to apologize to your father and brother right now and go sit on the couch until your pancakes are ready. Do you understand?"  
The famous Tomlinson pout is in full force on Everly's face as she crosses her arms and stomps over to where Louis is holding William.

"Sorry Daddy sorry Will."

"For what, Everly?"

"For being mean for saying you're not pretty and for not letting you play with me," she grumbled before flouncing out of the room to the couch. Ever the dramatic little girl, but it's really not a surprise where she gets it from.

"What a character our daughter is, hm H? And saying I'm not pretty enough to play princess with you two, I'm offended. Although it is true that you are the prettiest, innit?"

"Oh, she's something else alright. And I concur, you're very pretty darling. The prettiest man I've ever seen, in fact. Love you tons."

"Now you're just flattering me, Haz. I love you baby."

Louis leaned forward to press his lips against Harry's, sweet and lingering when William reached to pull their faces apart.  
Harry and Louis broke out laughing, a pout on their son's face.  
Louis grabbed William's chubby hands, exclaiming, "Oh, baby, do you want kisses too, do you feel left out little love? C'mon then, lots of kisses for the little prince." Louis and Harry started attacking a giggling and squirming William with loud raspberry kisses all over his pudgy little face.

"DADDY! PAPA! TICKLES TICKLES STOPPPPP!"

"You hear that, Haz? I think this little monster wants us to stop? Whaddya say, H?"

"Hmmm, I don't know Lou. Maybe we should stop, just this once. Let him off the hook from all our kisses."

William giggled from his favorite place in the world, his Daddy's arms with his arms wrapped tight and his head burrowed into his neck.

"No Papa, love kisses but it ticklessssss! Just want nice kisses please, thank you."

"Oh my sweet boy, you can always have kisses, okay love?"  
William nodded happily against Louis' neck, content and satisfied.

"Louis, when did our baby boy get so big? Our little William used to be so tiny, he's getting too old. I miss having a baby in the house," Harry huffed.

Louis cackled, leave it to Harry to always ask for another baby. He was obsessed, would probably have seven and still not be satisfied. Louis also knew that if Harry could get pregnant, he would be popping out babies all the time. Louis would do anything to make Harry happy though, and he was such a good father to their children that Louis never really wanted to deny Harry of having lots more kids.

"You wanna have another, H? I've missed having a baby around too, if I'm honest."

Harry's face lit up like a damn Christmas tree, the biggest smile covering his whole face.

"Yeah? You wanna, Lou? I-I just wanna have a big family with you, yanno? Have lots of little Tomlinsons and raise them with unconditional love and, and just, you're so GOOD with them, Lou, I wanna-"

"Shhh, I know Haz, I know darling. We can talk about it later, yeah? Think it's time for some pancakes, hm?"

And with that, the Tomlinsons slipped into their traditional Saturday morning pancake breakfast, complete with lots of chocolate chips, whipped cream, and by Harry's order, bananas and strawberries ("Lou, our babies are growing children, they need proper nutrients and healthy, balanced meals; you are NOT letting them eat this junk without some fruit.")  
After the plates were cleared away and Louis insisted on cleaning them, Harry took Everly and William up to get them dressed and ready for the day.

"So Miss Everly, what's it gonna be today? Do you want to wear your new dress?"

"Papaaaaa, I'm a big girl now, I can pick out my own clothes and dress myself," Everly grumbled with her hands on her hip and her lips in a pout.

"Okay sweet pea, have at it. I'm gonna get Will changed and then I'll be back, okay?"

This seemed to be the answer Everly was hoping for as she smiled right away and bounced on her toes.

"Okay Papa! Thank you! I'm going to look so pretty!"  
Harry couldn't help but laugh at his eager little girl, but it also sort of scared him that she was so independent already. And no, he did not want to think about his baby growing up and not needing his help anymore, no no no.  
With a babbling and smiling William in tow, Harry made his way to his room.

"Well love, what do YOU want to wear today, hm? You're not going to leave me and pick yourself are you? Nope, you're going to stay this little forever right? Right."  
William just looked at Harry and smiled his toothy little grin and said, "Spider-Man!"

Which, Harry should have suspected. Louis had definitely gotten their son obsessed with the superhero, successfully managing to buy every merchandise available to spoil him with (and okay, himself too a bit, maybe.) Dressing a very satisfied William in an adorable little Spider-Man tee with shorts and matching Spider-Man Vans, the pair made their way back to Everly's room.

"TA DA!! Papa look at my outfit! I picked it out and got dressed ALL by myself."

Harry's eyes bulged as he took in the sight of Everly wearing a pair of purple jeans, and neon pink jumper, complete with one rainbow zebra patterned Van and one white Converse.

"Oh, sweetheart, you look....lovely. Um, are you sure you don't want to wear something that matches a bit more? Maybe wear a pair of the same shoes?"

Everly rolled her eyes with a practiced ease. "Papa, no, I wanna wear this and I'm not changing. Don't you like all the colors?"

"Yeah Evs, they're very nice. Why don't you come show Daddy, I'm sure he'd love to see."

With that she darted out of her room and down the stairs towards the living room where Harry could hear FIFA and Louis yelling at the TV screen. Typical.

"Well William, you and I may just be the only normal ones in this family, babe. Must be the Styles genes in you."

William just looked at him and tugged on one of Harry's long curls, and that was that.

As they made their way down the stairs and into the living room, they were met with the sight of a proud Everly standing in front of an amused Louis who was obviously trying to hold back his laughter.

"Oi, Everly are you trying to fit every color of the rainbow in one outfit babe? 'S quite the fashion statement you've got going on there."

"Daddy I wanted to look like a rainbow today because rainbows are pretty, and also you and Papa said that rainbows mean love and acceptance."

"You look lovely, darling. Did you want me to braid your hair for you?"

"Yes please, the way you always do it please."

"Alright love, c'mere."

"Heyyyy, am I no longer the resident hair braider in this household then?" Harry asked, mockingly hurt.

"Sorry H, but I think this little miss here has finally realized that I'm obviously the better braider here. 'S because of all the practice I've had on you," Louis winked and Everly let out a giggle.

"Daddy me too!" William suddenly squealed, and Louis quirked an eyebrow as he continued to French braid his daughter's hair.

"What's that, Will? You want me to braid your hair as well?"

"YES YES!" He shrieked excitedly, flailing his chubby arms wildly up and down.

Louis looked at Harry who was smiling so fondly at their son and pressing a kiss to his cheek and practically melted.

"Alright baby, let Daddy finish your sissy first and then it'll be your turn, okay?"

Harry and Louis always promised they would let their kids be themselves always, letting them grow up to be their own person and be who they want to be. William had always been more quiet and thoughtful than most little boys, and he loved playing dress up and dolls with his sissy. Louis was so proud of his little man.

"Okay mister, it's your turn! Let's get your hair all nice and braided, yeah?" Louis scooped William up and peppered his face with kisses to get him to show those dimples that were identical to Harry's.  
William didn't really have much hair to properly braid but Louis was able to do a small braid running along the side of his face.

"There we are Will, you look lovely darling. Haz, why don't you take a picture of them with their braids? They look so precious."

Without a second to spare Harry was whipping out his phone and opening the camera app.

"Alright loves, look this way, yeah? Smile at the camera! Show teeth Everly please! Yeah, there you go. On three, say cheese, okay? One, two, three!"

The camera clicked as the kids chorused a loud "cheese", smiling happily at the camera. When Harry looked at the picture he was overcome with so much love.

"Lou, come look."

Louis came and placed an arm around Harry's waist, pulling him into his side.

"Oh babe, that's a keeper. They look so gorgeous."

The picture showcased a very delighted looking William with his dimples popped out holding his sister's hand, Everly's face broken out into a huge grin.

"Y'know Lou, I may be biased but I'm positive we have the cutest kids in the world."

Louis let out a loud laugh as his face broke into a grin.

"Yeah Haz, we may be a bit biased but I'd have to agree with you there. They're pretty bloody cute."

Harry smirked, turning to face his husband and hook his chin over Louis' shoulder.

"So glad we met all those years ago and now we're married baby. Don't even know what I'd do without you."

"Hmm, you'd probably be a lonely man living in your mum's house still, H. With like, five cats."

"Hey, stop it," Harry laughed into Louis' neck. "You would probably be single forever, you'd have a hard time finding someone who'd put up with your stinky feet and messiness."

Louis laughed this time, rubbing his hands in circles down Harry's back.

"You're right baby, what would I do without you? Guess it's a pretty good thing you're all mine then, hm?"

"Yeah, 's the best."

Blue met green as Louis leaned in to press his lips agains Harry's, soft and gentle yet so full of love. Fifteen years later and Louis still felt all the butterflies and fireworks that came with it.

"EW!! Kisses are yucky Daddy and Papa," shouted Everly. Louis and Harry pulled away and laughed, Harry staring fondly at his beautiful reminder of forever.

"Love you always and a day," he murmured against the older lad's lips, before giving him one last peck.

"Alright, alright, if kisses are so yucky little miss maybe Daddy and I won't give you one before you go to sleep tonight, yeah?"

"NO! No Papa, I can't go to sleep without goodnight kissies," she whined, complete with her famous pout.

"That's what I thought, then."  
Louis laughed, eyes crinkling beautifully.

"Alright then my loves, I think it's time we do something fun, yeah?"

A resounding sound of shrieks came from the kids, even Harry, which, of course.

"Daddy can we pleaseeeee watch Peter Pan? Pretty please with cherries and sprinkles and chocolate sauce on top?"

Louis had maybe gotten her slightly obsessed with Peter Pan, and it's all Everly really ever asked to watch anymore.

"How about it Will? You wanna watch Peter Pan?"

William nodded sleepily, burrowing himself further into Harry's chest as he fought to keep his eyes open.

"Okay then Miss Everly, your wish is granted. The only deal is that you have to stay forever young like Peter and never grow up, okay?"

With a giggle and a solemn nod, Louis started the movie and leaned back to wrap his arm around his little girl. He looked over to see his husband holding their sleepy little son, running his hands soothingly through his hair and pressing a chaste kiss to the top of his head.  
When Harry noticed Louis staring at him, he blushed and shyly smiled. Louis leaned in to wrap his arm around him and pull him closer, before he kissed him gently and said "I'll love you always and a day plus one."


End file.
